


Begin Again

by Liyyah



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 16:23:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12868404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liyyah/pseuds/Liyyah
Summary: If two people are meant to be together, they will always find their way back to each other.





	Begin Again

**Author's Note:**

> warning: this is a MESS

**_For the Japanese, who know so much and intuit more, human relations are predestined by a red string that the gods tie to the pinky fingers of those who find each other in life. Legend has it that the two people connected by this thread will have an important story, regardless of the time, place or circumstances. The red string might get tangled, contracted or stretched, as surely often happens, but it can never break._ **

* * *

 

 

Donna and Harvey met on a Wednesday night in a bar when the redhead cornered the young lawyer with a proposition. 

Fate had sat up, taking note because this was the moment she spent years waiting for. 

The new acquaintances took up residence in a little booth, secluded from the rest of the world with quick remarks and quiet laughter bouncing between them. In mere seconds, Harvey became smitten and Donna wasn’t very far behind. 

Unknown to both, the string that connected them appeared to glow a bit.

And even as Harvey claimed that he wouldn’t be staying at the DA’s office,  _to which Donna disagreed_ , a part of him had known that she was right. 

He would soon come to learn that she was always right about him.

On that night, a story began. 

It was the start of something new. 

_Something beautiful._

Nothing would be the same after that. Because  _I’m Donna_  were the words that changed Harvey Specter’s life forever.

* * *

 

So Donna and Harvey began their dance that included her fixing his tie and having drinks together and of course, flirting whenever it was possible. Which was  _always._

_And falling._

Harvey knew he was in deep but from from the way he caught Donna looking at him he knew that she was right there with him. 

However, she had her rule. 

But then Harvey  _wasn’t_  working at the DA’s office anymore and it wasn’t a surprise that Donna was ready and waiting for him when he showed up at her door. 

Within minutes they collided, galaxies exploding in the night, a burst of stars and light and bliss. 

Harvey’s hands were in her hair and her nails scraped his back and before he knew it they were collapsing on her bed in a messy heap of giggles. Clothes were coming off and he was burning and she was  _perfect_ and his heart hammered in his chest because he never knew anything like this before.

_This was it._

As Harvey memorized every inch of Donna’s body with his mouth he discovered that she tasted even sweeter than whipped cream. He didn’t think there was anything on this earth that could compare to her. 

And as his name fell from her lips like a prayer and a promise all in one he unraveled along with her, electricity sparking between them as they lit up the entire universe. 

* * *

 

Sunlight streamed in through the windows, matching the warmth that filled Harvey’s veins. He pulled Donna closer to him, burying his face in her shoulder. 

Suddenly she began to stir and rolled over to face him with eyes barely opened. 

“Hey,” he said softly.

“Hi,” she mumbled, voice filled with sleep. 

The corners of Harvey’s mouth automatically quirked up at her knotty hair and overall drowsy state.

_She was not a morning person._

“I didn’t think you’d still be here,” she added.

Harvey’s stomach instantly plummeted.

“Did you...not want me to be here..?”

“No!” Donna’s eyes flew open. “I just thought you would leave. But I’m glad you didn’t.”

“I’m not going anywhere,” he reassured, gently planting a kiss against her lips. 

A smile graced her features as she curled up against him, her head resting on his chest. His hand found its place at the small of her back, idly tracing patterns on her skin as a contented sigh escaped from her throat. 

_This was everything._

“I’m going to work for Pearson Hardman,” he said, abruptly piercing the comfortable silence. 

Donna stared at him questioningly. 

“I want you to come with me.”

“Harvey-” she began, already sitting up and putting distance between them.

“I know. You don’t get involved with men that you work with,” he said quickly. “But I don’t want to know what kind of lawyer I’d be without you. And I don’t want to know what kind of man I’d be without you either.”

Her expression softened at his statement and he watched as she bit her lip in contemplation. He hoped with everything in him that she would say yes.

“Please.”

And it was that, one simple syllable that swayed her in the end.

“Okay,” she answered.

“Really?”

“Yes Harvey,” she said with a playful roll of her eyes. “I’ll come with you. Besides you need me.”

“I certainly do,” he grinned, pulling her to him as his mouth met hers. 

Donna laughed through the kiss and Harvey echoed the sound because  _this_  was what happiness felt like.

Somewhere along the way he had forgotten.

But Donna helped him to remember.

So they spent the morning with limbs tangled in the sheets, their string tangling as well, while they lost themselves in each other. 

No one else existed but them. 

The whole world was theirs.

But rules weren’t meant to be broken.

* * *

 

Harvey stepped into the cafe, desperately in need of caffeine. 

It was only midday but exhaustion was quickly overtaking him. His two meetings for the morning had completely drained him. Dickenson always drove him up a wall but he had to try to not be as much of an asshole considering he was Managing Partner now.

He had no idea how Jessica did it.

All of a sudden, he spotted a flash of red hair and all of the air was sucked from his lungs.

_Donna._

She was sitting at a table in the corner of the room, staring into her cup of coffee and Harvey’s heart was in his goddamn hand.

It had been years since he last saw her.

They had tried to keep in touch after their breakup but eventually they fell apart. 

_They always did._

Briefly, Harvey was transported back to a time where they ruled the goddamn city. 

They were the best closer and legal secretary in New York. 

_Harvey and Donna._

The dynamic duo.

Kicking ass and taking names.

They were a force to be reckoned with, a hurricane and a cyclone leaving a wake of destruction in their paths.

They built a castle and sat atop the throne together.

He still wasn’t sure where they went wrong. He couldn’t remember the moment that it all started to collapse. 

One second they had everything and the next they had nothing. 

It was all a damn blur.

Just then, the woman in question looked up, meeting his eyes and breaking him out of his thoughts.

A look of surprise crossed her features as she stared at him. 

Harvey’s legs seemed to be on autopilot as he made his way towards her because he knew his brain wasn’t functioning well enough to instruct his body on what to do.

“Harvey,” she uttered quietly as he stopped in front of her table.

One word and he was breaking again.

“Donna,” he said, allowing himself the rare luxury of speaking her name. 

She gestured to the empty seat across from her and Harvey sat down.

Flashbacks of all the other times they sat just like this hit him like a tidal wave.

_This used to be their place._

For him, it still was.

“Can’t believe you still come here,” she teased. 

“What can I say? I’m a creature of habit.”

He couldn’t tell her that  _she_  was the reason he still frequented this joint.

“What are you doing here?” he asked, brimming with curiosity.

“I’m back in the city,” she answered, fiddling with her hands on her lap. “For good.”

“How come?”

She took a deep breath, staring at a spot on the floor before finally meeting his gaze.

“I’m getting divorced.”

“Donna I’m so sorry.”

Harvey thought that he could handle anything. He thought he could stomach it all after watching the love of his life marry someone else and build a life without him all because he didn’t fight hard enough for her when he should have. 

But watching as Donna tried her hardest to keep it together damn near destroyed him. 

“It’s fine,” she said, running a hand through her hair. “I mean its not. He was cheating on me...”

“Shit.”

Harvey wanted to fly out to Jersey and beat the shit out of Mark himself. 

“Yeah,” she sighed before taking a sip of her drink. 

“How’s Ava doing?”

“She’s trying to be strong. For me,” Donna scoffed. “But she’s hurting and god...I don’t know what to do Harvey.”

Her voice broke as she buried her face in her hands and Harvey shattered. 

“Hey,” he said softly, reaching out. 

He tenderly wrapped his fingers around her arm, the touch sending electricity running through his veins even after all this time. She looked up, her eyes filled with tears and there wasn’t anything in the world that Harvey wanted more than to make them go away. 

“You  _will_  get through this. You’re Donna.”

“I’m Donna,” she repeated with a sniffle. 

_Two words that once changed everything._

“You are the strongest person that I know. And I don’t know if you’ve realised but your daughter is a lot like her mother.”

“Oh I’ve realised. Pain in my ass is what she is,” Donna mock grumbled.

“Now you know what it’s like,” Harvey quipped, earning himself a swat on the arm.

“You’re not easy to live with either Specter,” she shot back.

“I am an absolute delight.”

A burst of laughter bubbled from Donna’s throat and starlight erupted in his chest. 

_He had missed that._

A grin automatically spread on his face as a response to the sound and Donna soon mirrored his expression.

“Thank you Harvey,” she said with a smile.

“You don’t ever need to thank me,” he replied. “And Donna if you ever need anything or anyone I’m here for you. And Ava. Always.”

His hand found hers again from across the table, letting her know that he meant it. That he wasn’t going anywhere.

Silently, Donna intertwined their fingers, gently squeezing and letting him know how much it meant to her.

And in a cafe on Wednesday afternoon, the string that had been tattered and torn began to slowly repair itself. 

Unknown to both, it appeared to glow a little.

After years, fate sat up again, once more taking notice as these two people started to find their way back to each other. 

_The moment she had been waiting for._

On that day, she watched them begin again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> someone gave me a prompt on tumblr and i ended up writing this shit. Anyway thanks for reading.


End file.
